


How Sweet the Sound

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 Days of FinnPoe, Angel Finn, Bottom Finn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn stares out the window of the restaurant, the seat across from his empty and waiting for Poe. A million thoughts go through his mind. He isn’t supposed to interact with the people or the families in his care. His job as a guardian angel is just to sit back and observe, step in when there’s a threat to someone’s life, but nothing more. Yes, Finn is able to live among humans. He is able to work, and seek some interests outside his job when duty doesn’t occupy him. But there are some limits to what he was taught he should and should not do. Finn should not be texting the uncle of someone he saved. He certainly should not be eating lunch with him.Or, alternatively - Finn is a guardian angel just doing his job. But then Poe comes into his life, and things change.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 2





	How Sweet the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, there is smut in this fic. If smut isn't your thing, then just stop reading right before the little "--" and don't read the section that starts with "The chapel is empty". The fic can be read without the smut, it can end right before. Otherwise, thanks for reading!
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> _On the second day of FinnPoe my true love gave to me . . . two turtle doves!_
> 
>  
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168148365150/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-2)

Snow falls gently across the park, thick snowflakes making for the ideal playing field. Children wrapped in thick coats and with flushed faces yell in joy as they run through the snow, throwing snowballs at each other while others rolled the snow to form giant snowmen. Couples walk through the paths, hands linked between them. Finn sits on a park bench, watching the scene unfold around him. He feels the snow fall across his shoulders, but the bite of cold is no more than the a shadow of a touch, as pressing as a memory. Nonetheless he snuggles further into his scarf, a light smile on his face.

Several yards away is a boy leaning against a tree, catching his breath after running around for so long. His black hair curls against his ears beneath the rim of his blue knitted hat. The boy is young, about seven years old, with warm tan skin and a round face. He looks up for a moment as if startled. He peers closer into the tree’s foliage, standing up on the tips of his toes. With a huff, the boy adjust his pants and sets to work on climbing the tree, using his legs for leverage and knocking down some snow in his wake. The boy continues to climb until he is all but out of sight within the tree’s foliage.

Inside the tree, the boy swings a leg over a thick branch, settling down against the bark. He scoots closer to the base of the tree, his eyes trained on the branch at his eye level, only a few breaths away. On the branch is a nest. Soft coos draw him closer to the nest, just as they had drawn his attention in the first place as he had been standing at the base of the tree. The boy peers into the nest to get a closer look.

Two baby turtle doves are curled up within the nest, remnants of their hatched shells littered around them. Soft brown feathers curl around their small bodies, their eyes still closed shut in their age of infancy. The boy gasps, a wide smile stretching across his face at the sight before him. Tentatively, he leans closer to the nest, wondering if perhaps his scarf would be a warmer home for the newborn doves.

There’s a rustle of wings and a loud screech as the mother dove bursts through the foliage, protecting her children and aiming her talons at the boy’s face. The boy screams and leans back against the attack, his arms coming up to protect his face. As he does so the branch where he sits cracks dangerously, the bark dry from the cold of winter. The branch breaks with a sharp snap. The boy falls back with a yell, his eyes wide and his heart in his stomach. Wind rushes past his ears and he falls through the tree’s branches and barrelling towards the ground.

Finn crosses the length of the park and stands at the base of the tree with a single flap of his strong wings, arms extended. The boy collides against Finn’s chest with an umph, the force of the fall drawing them both to the ground. Finn wraps his arms protectively around the boy as they fall, quickly bringing his wings back out of sight.

The boy clutches at him desperately, his face overcome with shock. Finn quickly scans over the boy’s body, finding no injuries other than a couple scratches on his arm and chin. Nothing is broken, and Finn breathes a quick sigh of relief. “Hey kid, are you alright?” Finn asks. A small crowd of kids and their parents starts to form around them, but Finn pays them no mind. The boy looks up at him as though in a daze, still not quite able to process through the shock of the fall. Before he can answer, a voice cuts through the park, sharp and panicked.

“Danny!”

Finn looks up. A man with the same curly black hair and warm brown skin as the boy is running right towards them, a short corgi at his side.

“Tio!” the boy cries, finally finding his voice. Finn lets go of him and the boy quickly scrambles to his feet, only to be enveloped in a tight hug by the other man a moment later. The corgi jumps around both of their feet, yapping loudly. The man draws away and clutches the boy’s face between his hands, firing questions one right after the other. “Danny, are you hurt? Why were you up in that tree? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Danny shakes his head quickly, his curls bouncing against his forehead now that his hat had fallen off during the fall. “No Tio,” he quickly assures. “I’m fine. This man over here caught me, and-” the boy turns to where Finn had been kneeling, only to find that Finn was nowhere to be found. “-Wait, where’d he go?” He and the man look around but find no trace of Danny’s savior, seeing only the concerned gazes of nearby parents.

The man looks at one of the parents. “Did you see where that guy went? The one who saved my nephew?” The parent shook their head, as did the other parents, looking around bewildered.

Finn sat back at the bench he had originally been at, looking on at the scene. He isn’t particularly fond of crowds, and it’s not like his job would be any easier by drawing a lot of attention to himself. Finn breathed out slowly, his breath white in the cool winter air. With a large stretch of his wings, he’s gone.

-

Finn takes a long sip from his mug, the hot chocolate sliding pleasantly down his throat. The library is flooded with warm light, the heater turned all the way up and keeping the place toasty warm. Finn heads to the front desk, setting a couple of books aside to be placed back in their proper places on the shelves. He feels a tug on his pant leg and looks down. A girl with twist braids and colorful hairclips looks up at him. “Mr. Finn?” she says, giving him a pleading expression.

Finn squats down until he’s at the girl’s eye level, a warm smile on his face. “Yes, Alice?”

The girl’s puffy pink dress swings back in forth as she twists in place, her face shy and her fingers fluttering over a book held in her small hands. “Mr. Finn, can you read these books today at story time, please?” Alice holds up the book to Finn. Finn smiles at the titles, _Dancing in the Wings_ and _An Angel Just Like Me_. Finn is aware of the slight irony of the second one given his particular situation. He turns to the first one, smiling at the picture of the beautiful black ballerina in a light blue tutu.

“I really wanna read that one,” Alice says, shuffling her feet.

Finn turns back to her, giving the little girl his full attention. “Really? Why this book?”

Alice smiles shyly. “The girl in the picture is pretty. And she looks like my sister.”

Finn turns back to the book. “You know what, I think the girl in the book looks like you too. Do you or your sister want to be a ballerina?”

The girl nods. “Yeah! I wanna go to ballet classes just like my big sister! But my mom says I have to wait until I’m seven, like she is.”

Finn hums. “Well, you’ve got a year until you can start classes. But that doesn’t mean you can’t start dancing now - kind of like the girl in the book does.”

“You’ve read it!”

“Yes,” Finn says. “But I won’t tell you more until we all read it together. Why don’t you gather all the kids for story time, we’ll start a little early today.”

Alice beams at him and runs off, her pink dress bouncing around her.

Finn smiles and rises from his position. He likes working at the library. When he’s not needed to deal with an immediate life threatening situation for those under his protection, he spends his time here. He likes working with all the kids, reading them stories in the children’s section and answering their questions about anything that pops into their minds, their faces alight with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. It soothes him.

Finn tucks the books under his arm and starts heading over to the designated story time area, with a plush arm chair and colorful cushions to gather around. Instead, he hears a sharp intake of breath from behind him, followed by a strangely familiar voice.

“Tio! That’s him! That’s the guy!” someone hisses.

Finn glances behind him. Sure enough, Danny and his uncle stand only a number of paces away, tucked between the bookshelves and looking right at him. Feigning a nonchalant expression, he turns back to the books in his hands and considers his options. Technically, he isn’t supposed to interact with those under his care unless strictly necessary. Those are his rules, and in his experience it’s far easier this way. Given the location of the park where he had originally saved Danny, he never would have expected them to show up at this specific library, so that begs the question - why are they here?

Finn sends a quick prayer that he had succeeded at presenting nonchalance, though his own experience with his face revealing far too much about what he thinks strongly suggests otherwise. Various maybe’s course through his mind. Maybe neither Danny or his uncle hadn’t gotten a very clear look at his face. Maybe he could pretend that they had never met before and it was a case of mistaken identity. Maybe neither of them would be willing to approach him. Regardless, by turning away from their gaze, Finn hopes that’s the end of the matter before panic can set in.

Of course it isn’t.

He feels a tap on his shoulder some time later. Danny and his uncle stand before him, a number of books on turtle doves split between them. The man’s face is somewhat apologetic when he says, “I’m sorry, but were you the man who saved my nephew a couple days ago?”

Danny groans and turns to his uncle. “Tio please, this is definitely him!”

It’s too late to back away now. Finn offers a smile. “Um, yes. That was me,” he admits.

The man’s face morphs into a radiant smile. He claps Finn on the shoulder. “Buddy, thank you so much. If you hadn’t been there, who knows what would’ve happened to Danny over here.”

Danny makes a small sound of protest, which is cut off at the look the man shoots him.

“Of course, I’m glad to help,” Finn says sincerely. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even catch your name,” the man says.

“I’m Finn,” he replies.

The man smiles slowly. “Finn,” he repeats, almost caressing the word with his voice. The sound sends a slight thrill up Finn’s spine. “I’m Poe,” he replies. “So Finn, please, let me buy you lunch or something to thank you,” Poe says.

Finn’s eyes widen in shock and he shakes his head. “Thank you, but you don’t have to. I just did what anyone would do.”

Poe laughs lightly. “You did more than what just anyone would do. At least let me get you coffee sometime. Please, I insist.” His warm brown eyes meet Finn’s own, holding him there in that moment. In Poe’s eyes lie sincerity, conviction, and something Finn can’t quite identify. Poe offers him a quick smile, soft lips curling upwards. Finn’s breath catches, and his resolve weakens.

“Okay,” Finn says, surprising himself.

Poe’s answering smile transforms his entire face, making Finn’s heart warm at the sight. “Okay,” Poe echoes.

“Mr. Finn!” a voice interrupts. Alice comes bouncing back, her face split into a grin. “Everyone’s waiting for you and story time!”

“Yes! Of course - I’ll be there in just a minute, Alice,” Finn replies with a rueful smile. Alice nods quickly and runs off further into the library.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you from your work,” Poe says. “Here,” he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pen and what looks like an old receipt, carefully scribbling down his contact information. “Here’s my number. Just call me and we can figure out a time. Alright?” Finn takes the receipt in a daze.

“Alright,” he replies, something warm settling in his chest.

Poe grins at him. “Can’t wait.” Poe then turns back to Danny, who wore a strange expression on his face, his gaze flitting between both Finn and Poe. “Come on, buddy. I think we’ve got enough to get you started.”

The pair leave, Poe throwing one last wave as they disappear around a corner and out of sight. Finn heads to the children’s section in a daze, tucking Poe’s contact information carefully into his pocket.

-

Finn stares out the window of the restaurant, the seat across from his empty and waiting for Poe. A million thoughts go through his mind. He isn’t supposed to interact with the people or the families in his care. His job as a guardian angel is just to sit back and observe, step in when there’s a threat to someone’s life, but nothing more. Yes, Finn is able to live among humans. He is able to work, and seek some interests outside his job when duty doesn’t occupy him. But there are some limits to what he was taught he should and should not do. Finn should not be texting the uncle of someone he saved. He certainly should not be eating lunch with him.

Perhaps it’s the prolonged exposure to humans, but there is something about Poe that drew towards Finn differently from how anything else did. Where Finn is able to feel the shadows of touch and the effects of the elements, Poe’s gaze has caused in him a feeling of warmth. And intrigue. And compulsion. Despite his many years of life, Finn cannot place his finger on just what. He wants to see Poe’s smile again, wants to hear his voice and find out more of what that man has to offer.

Finn is drawn away from his thoughts at the sight of Poe’s approaching form. Poe walks behind the waiter to their table, quickly rubbing his hands together to provide some warmth back into his fingers. His eyes travel around the room until at last they land on Finn, drawing a wide smile to his lips. Finn answers with a smile of his own, and the concerns fade away.

-

One lunch leads to two, and two to three. Several weeks pass, and the line between “grateful stranger” is quickly replaced by “close friend.” The deviation from “friend” to “something a little different” is where the confusion lies. At least on Finn’s part. The more time they spend together, the closer they become and the more Finn wants to draw Poe into his embrace. But Finn is an angel, and Poe is a human. Finn still has a duty to protect those needing his protection. Finn isn’t sure how far he is willing to let this relationship go.

-

Their voices are soft as they lounge on Poe’s sofa. It’s late, and the bitter winter chill has yet to yield some reprieve. At Poe’s insistence, Finn is wrapped up in a blanket, leaning against the couch cushions with BB8, the corgi, fallen asleep on his lap. 

Poe throws his head back in soft laughter, the sound musical to Finn’s ears. “That didn’t happen!” 

Finn nods, a grin on his face. “You may not believe me, but it did.”

“You’re going to have to prove that someday. Just like how you’re going to need to tell me all about that story with Rose in Chicago,” Poe says. 

Finn groans. “I shouldn’t have told you about Chicago.”

“Well now it’s too late, buddy.”

They grin at each other, teasing easy and laughter easier. At last Finn leans against the cushions, a soft smile on his face. He glances at the clock and frowns. “It’s getting late,” he comments.

Poe looks up at the clock as well, his eyebrows raising at the hour. “It is,” he says. Whether the disappointment in his voice is real or the result of hopeful imagination, Finn doesn’t know.

Finn breathes out a tired sigh. “I have to go home, I’ve got work tomorrow.” 

“You can stay over, you know,” Poe offers. “So you don’t have to take the bus home.”

Although tempted by the offer, Finn shakes his head. Finn needs to groom his wings. Spending so much time hiding them means the feathers ruffle and the wings need to be stretched out so it won't be too uncomfortable to fly - but that’s not something he can really tell Poe. “Thank you Poe, but I do have to get home.”

Poe lets out a breath. “Alright, buddy.” He stands up, quickly leaning over to take BB8 into his arms. The little corgi does not stir, settling comfortably in Poe’s embrace and continuing to sleep. Finn rises from his position, quickly folding the blanket. “At least let me walk you to the stop? It's a couple blocks away, you never know what could happen.”

His concern warms Finn’s chest. Finn considers his options. He could decline the offer and just fly home despite his wing’s condition, or he could ride the bus and spend just a little bit more time with the man next to him. Just this once, Finn indulges in a little bit of selfishness and chooses the latter. “Alright. Thanks, Poe.”

Poe beams at him. “Of course, Finn.”

Finn grabs hold of his stuff and heads towards the door. He's pulling on his shoes when Poe appears by his side, having already placed BB8 into bed. They pull their jackets on and head out into the night.

The winter air bites their faces, turning their breath white as they spoke. Snow falls gently over them as they walk, clinging to their shoulders and hair before melting away.

Their voices are soft, laughter softer as they tease each other. Eventually they continue walking until they’re standing at the bus stop, their faces lit by the light of a nearby light post.

Poe’s face glows warm under the street light, the stubble on his cheeks more prominent now. Finn tries to turn his attention away, rubbing his neck in the process. Finn notes dimly that he had forgotten his scarf back at Poe’s place. Poe watches the moment and quickly unwraps his scarf from around his neck and offers it to Finn.

Finn shakes his head. “Poe it's alright, I just forgot mine and I'll grab it tomorrow.”

“Not without first freezing to death,” Poe says. “You know I run hot, here, you shouldn't be cold.” Poe leans close and carefully wraps the scarf around Finn’s neck. Finn feels his face flush under the attention. Poe hums under his breath. “Finn, you're always taking care of everyone else. Danny, the kids - you know I love that about you, so let me take care of you for a change.”

Finn’s face grows warm. As he looks up, he sees that Poe’s face is the same pink shade, flushed from the cold and something else. 

Their voices fall silent. A comforting silence settles over them, soft and welcoming as a blanket. Finn smiles at Poe, his heart thundering in his chest. He wonders briefly if Poe can hear it too.

Their eyes meet, and just as all the times before, Finn feels a coil settle in his stomach, coiling tighter and tighter and ready to spring. His heart beats louder and the air around their bodies crackles like lightning. Poe’s smile slips away, replaced by something else. His gaze flickers across Finn’s face, searching for something. Finn’s gaze slips down to Poe’s lips, the slight stubble scattered across his jaw.

He’s not sure who leans forward first. Their lips brush together, just a soft press of their lips. Poe leans back, looking over Finn’s face for any sign of hesitance. A finger comes up to trace the edge of Finn’s face, down his jaw. Then Finn dives forward, pressing their lips together once more.

Poe exhales sharply through his nose, his hand coming up to fully cup Finn’s jaw. Finn’s hands settle on Poe’s chest, around his neck. And with the kiss it feels as though the gates have been flooded open. Emotion and heat flood through the plains and over Finn’s body, making his skin sing with awareness of Poe’s body, their forms pulled together like the force of magnets.

Their mouths open, Poe’s tongue sliding wetly against Finn’s own. Finn moans into their mouths, his knees going weak. When they come up for air, their faces are flushed. Poe is grinning, beaming, his face glowing under the light. Poe’s thumb caresses the side of Finn’s face, touch impossibly soft. Their bodies are entwined together, drawn as close as they could into each other’s embrace. Finn feels Poe’s heartbeat thudding beneath his palm, beating just as hard and fast as his own. Finn grabs hold of Poe’s hand and with a smile leads them away into the night.

\--

The chapel is empty this late at night, which serves their purposes all too well. Finn and Poe quickly discard of their jackets, their arms free for only a moment before they join again, arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed together. Finn’s face is flushed and he seeks the warmth provided by Poe’s skin, hands latching onto Poe’s arms.

Their clothes rustle as they head deeper into the chapel, the sounds of their lips and breath loud in the echo of the tall ceilings. Stained glass windows coupled with a streetlight flood the spot where they lie with a soft pink and blue color, dancing over their skin.

Poe moans into Finn’s mouth, pulling away just long enough to rid himself of his shirt and then pulling up at Finn’s to do the same. Their shirts meet the same fate as their jackets, discarded on the ground. Poe leans forward and presses urgent kisses against Finn’s neck, hands caressing Finn’s waist.

Finn’s breath is harsh in the silence of the night, his moans loud under Poe’s attention. They stagger back until they land on the pews, Poe pulling Finn on top of him so Finn straddles his waist. Finn feels the press of Poe’s erection on his lap and he groans, seeking out Poe’s mouth. Poe’s body is a furnace, fighting off the winter chill with his touch as he envelops Finn in an embrace. Their erections press against each other and they groan, so close yet too far away with their pants still restricting them. Poe leans up and rubs a thumb over one of Finn’s nipples, the nub raised and hypersensitive. Finn throws his head back and groans at the attention. Poe grins at him. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?” he asks, breathless.

Finn looks at him and nods. “Yes,” he breathes, and with a slight shift of his hips they both moan.

Poe’s hands go down to Finn’s pants, fumbling with the buckle for several moments before he swears. “Sorry, hold on.”

Finn laughs at his frustration, the sound coming from his belly and ringing loudly in the empty church. Poe shoots him an apologetic look, loose curls in his face before he joins in too. Their voices ring together beautifully as they laugh at their own fumbling.

Their eyes meet, their eyes filled with mirth and snow clinging to both of their hair, and the fire between their bodies cools into a simmer. Finn presses a quick kiss to Poe’s lips, drawing back with a grin. Poe sighs. “Okay, here, let’s -” and they stand, pulling off their pants and kicking them to the side. Their lips meet again, pressing quickly. The simmer builds, heat mounting but no longer at the previous fever pitch. They switch positions on the pews, Finn sitting down while Poe leans over him. Their dicks brush together and they hiss, breath quick.

With a kiss and a mischievous grin, Poe spreads Finn’s legs wide and sinks to his knees before him. Finn sucks in a breath as Poe’s lips press against his thighs, Poe’s tongue pressing lazy patterns across the plush skin. Poe’s hands caress the exposed skin, teasing where he he wants to go but settling for drawing out Finn’s pleasure, teasing and caressing and worshipping Finn’s inner thighs until they shake under Poe’s touch.

“Please, Poe,” Finn murmurs.

Poe looks up at him then, both hands pressed against Finn’s silky smooth thighs. The light from the stained window envelops Finn in its warm embrace, his features soft and his flushed black skin glowing as he looks down at Poe. Finn smiles at him, and for a moment Poe swears he could see the air around them shift and the echo of two massive wings embrace them both. Poe’s lips part in reverence and awe.

Then with a swallow, Poe takes Finn into his mouth like receiving holy communion.

Finn throws his head back in pleasure, hands clutching at the air to find release. Poe takes one of Finn’s hands in his own, their fingers interlocking as he continues his attention on Finn’s dick. Finn moans and gasps beneath him and Poe memorizes the sounds, memorizes each whimper and soft exhale of breath and focuses all of his attention on bringing Finn the most pleasure, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Finn’s hips stutter upwards and his hand tightens his grip on Poe’s hand. “Poe,” Finn murmurs in warning.

Poe pulls off from Finn’s dick with a wet pop, lips swollen from so many kisses. He smiles up at Finn, pressing a quick kiss to Finn’s thigh before rising and sitting next to him on the pew. Their lips meet with a moan, tongues sliding together and curling around each other.

Poe leans back from the kiss, hand still on Finn’s side. “There's no lube,” he says apologetically.

“I know, that's alright,” Finn replies. His voice is hopeful. “There will be next time?”

Poe’s face breaks out into a grin. “Next time?” he echoes.

Finn’s lips part in a smile. “Yeah. At least, I hope there's a next time?”

“My dove, you can have as many ‘next times’ as you want,” Poe swears. Finn wrinkles his nose at the cheesiness of the phrase and the endearment, but truth be told his heart swells at the words.

Their lips meet again, soft and filled with the promise of many ‘next times’ to come. Finn reaches over and takes Poe’s dick in his hand, pumping slowly and spreading the thick pre come with his thumb. Poe gasps into his mouth and reaches over to take Finn in his own hand. They match their strokes as they're wrapped in each other’s embrace, pleasure mounting higher and higher until Finn comes first, come spilling over his plush stomach, lips parted in pleasure. Poe strokes him through his orgasm and follows soon later, spilling all over his own hand. Finn presses a kiss on Poe’s shoulder, leaving for a moment just to grab Poe’s scarf. Poe quickly grabs the scarf and cleans the both of them up, discarding it on the floor and wrapping Finn in his embrace. The two lie together on the floor, wrapped up in each other with Finn’s head resting on Poe’s chest, his fingers tracing light patterns over Poe’s skin. Their bodies cool and their hearts slow, but the smiles of satisfaction don't leave their faces. 

A slight shiver comes over Poe, the cold winter air finally reaching him now that they were still. With the distant sound of a flutter, Poe feels the chill go away and replaced with warmth. He looks around but there's nothing there.

Poe puts the thought out of his mind and settles at staring at a particular statue on the wall. An angel looks on at them both, a kind smile on their face. It's then that Poe processes their surroundings. He throws his head back with a laugh.

Finn looks up at him from where his head had been resting on Poe’s chest. His smile is adoring. “What's so funny?”

Poe looks at him. “We had sex in a church,” he says simply.

Finn glances around, also realizing that they had, in fact, had sex in a church chapel. He spotted the statue in the spot Poe had been watching and fought off a grin. “We did,” Finn says, and the coincidence does not escape him.

“Do you think that's a bit sacrilegious?” Poe muses aloud.

Finn shrugs and settles back on his lean against Poe’s chest, his wings invisibly wrapping around them both and fighting off the chill. “Not if you have a friend on that end willing to overlook a couple of things,” he says.

Poe raises his brows but doesn't say anything more. The two lay together on the chapel floor for some time more, comfortable in each other’s embrace. After some time they rise and get dressed, and on their way out, Poe makes sure to leave a considerable donation in the box.

**Author's Note:**

> **15 Days of FinnPoe Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. I know. I KNOW. This is late. This was supposed to be published December 2nd. But y'all, I had to take the LSAT yesterday. I was gone for like 5 hours and I was exhausted!! So I got home late, I ate dinner, and then I took a nap with the intentions of waking up and posting this - but the nap ended up being the whole night. I'm sorry. I promise the rest of the 15 Days of FinnPoe will go smoothly and on time.
> 
> Now for those of y'all who might be reading this and be all confused, I'm doing a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe in anticipation of TLJ release on December 15th. Basically, each day starting on December 1st I'll be releasing one fic, each day with a particular theme inspired by the iconic 12 Days of Christmas song - expanded, edited, and with a little bit of a star wars twist of course.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the 15 Days of FinnPoe post on tumblr for greater detail.](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167847350815/banner-created-by-the-wonderful-forestpenguin)
> 
>  
> 
> The next fic will be posted later today (I gotta go to church now with my family, which, uh, is kind of funny once you read the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> **General Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> The two books I mention in this are real books. An Angel Just Like Me is written by Mary Hoffman, and Dancing In The Wings is written by Debbie Allen. They're both good children's books. Unfortunately the first one is written by a white woman, so I highlighted the second one to give a little love to black authors.
> 
> This story is also somewhat related to another story I wrote for Finn Week 2017 called [Amazing Grace.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11594676) (Which explains the name of this fic). That one does not have FinnPoe and doesn't directly affect this story, so both can be read on their own. 
> 
> Also, I was raised Mexican-Catholic, so there is a little bit of that imagery in here with the chapel and all. But angels show up in multiple religions, which means Angel Finn does not have to be a Catholic angel. All that's up to y'all and where y'all take him.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
